monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams – córka banshee. Ma 15 lat. Jako potwór, którego zadaniem jest przepowiadanie cudzej śmierci, Scarah ma trudności z zawarciem nowych znajomości. Uczniowie obawiają się, że każde słowo dziewczyny jest zapowiedzią ich rychłego zgonu. Z tego powodu, podjęła ona naukę telepatii, dzięki czemu może porozumiewać się z innymi za pomocą ich myśli. W przeszłości należała do składu potworniarek i obecnie nie jest zainteresowana ponownym wstąpieniem do niego. Scarah pochodzi z Irlandii, a w Monster High pojawiła się za sprawą programu wymiany. W szkole pełni także funkcję sekretarza szkolnego samorządu. Dziewczyna spotyka się z Niewidzialnym Billym, w którym może wchodzić w interakcje poprzez telepatię, nawet pomimo tego, że jest on często niewidzialny. Osobowość Jest pomocną, spokojną dziewczyną, która nie lubi się wyróżniać. Cechuje ją duża wierność względem swoich przyjaciół. Bardzo lubi pomagać innym, ale bywa także nieśmiała ze względu na swoje zdolności. Wygląd Scarah jest dziewczyną o długich, sięgających łopatek czarnych włosach. Ich końce są lekko podwinięte, natomiast jej grzywka jest prosta. Jej skóra ma miętowy odcień, natomiast jej brwi mają ten sam kolor co włosy. Co więcej, oczy Scarah są całkowicie białe - pozbawione są one nawet tęczówek i źrenic. Klasyczny potwór 230px|left Banshee '- Potwory z irlandzkiej mitologii zwiastujące śmierć w rodzinie. Kobieta wiecznie krąży po irlandzkich wzgórzach, piorąc ubrania umierających irlandczyków i płacząc (Jej lament nazywa się "keening"). Jest silnie powiązana z zaświatami. Ludzie niegdyś wierzyli, że zatrzymując ją od płaczu lub prania ubran, powstrzyma się śmierć danej osoby. Natomiast banshee jest tylko posłańcem, informuje o śmierci, a nie ją przynosi. Ujrzenie banshee ma zaś spowodować natychmiastową śmierć osoby. Zdolności *'Czytanie w myślach - z powodu swojego głosu Scarah chodziła na letnie kursy czytania w myślach. Dzięki temu obecnie może rozmawiać z innymi potworami i ich nie niepokoić. *'Głos Banshee' - Scarah jako Banshee posiada charakterystyczny głos, który inni odczytują jako nadchodzącą zagładę, lecz według jej pamiętnika z linii SDCCI Banshee przepowiadają śmierć jedynie ludziom i potrafią to robić dopiero po skończeniu 100 lat. Umiejętności *'Cheerleading' - w przeszłości Scarah była w składzie Potworniarek, lecz odeszła z niego razem z Toralei (Polityka krzyku). Ponadto dziewczyna twierdzi, że przeciwnicy widząc ją stale obawiali się jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Relacje Rodzina Scarah jest córką banshee. Znajomi Przyjacielem Scarah jest Strachu. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się także ze swoim chłopakiem - Niewidzialnym Billy'm. Możliwe też, że dziewczyna przyjaźni się z byłym składem potworniarek, między innymi Toralei Stripe czy Iris Clops. Miłość Ross Palony próbował jej zaimponować dwa razy, ale odrzuciła jego zaloty. Obecnie dziewczyna spotyka się z Niewidzialnym Billym. Zwierzę Scarah prawdopodobnie nie posiada żadnego zwierzaka. Lalki SDCCI Scarah_Screams2.jpg|Lalka Scarah Screams.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: ' San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X0590 Scarah ma na sobie zielony top bez ramion, zgniłozieloną skórzaną spódnicę, utrzymaną brązowym paskiem. Buty lalki są ciemnozielone. Są one na wysokim obcasie. Na głowie założoną ma jasnozieloną opaskę. Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik dziewczyny. Lalka Scarah była dostępna do zakupienia na SDCCI 2012 w limitowanym dwupaku ze Strachem. I Heart Fashion Scarahihf12837.png|Lalka Scarah_IHF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Scarah I Heart Fashion art 2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR84 * Numer modelu: BBR86 W tej serii Scarah ma grzywkę przerzuconą na lewą stronę. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieją okrągłe okulary przeciwsłoneczne w białych oprawkach. Lalka ubrana jest w bluzkę w pomarańczowe i żółte figury geometryczne, na której znajduje się biały płaszcz. Scarah ubrana jest również w granatowe szorty oraz białe kozaki. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka z czarną, długą rączką oraz srebrnymi zdobieniami, seledynowa sukienka bez rękawów zapinana na szyi, srebrne szpilki, czarno-różowa tunika przepasana białym paskiem, czarne legginsy ozdobione zielonymi, połyskującymi nićmi, zielone buty na koturnie oraz szczotka. Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Scarah_FIG_Doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Fusion-Inspired Ghouls' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBP34 * Numer modelu: CBX24 W tej serii Scarah przebrana jest za Toralei Stripe. Włosy dziewczyny są ścięte i uczesane na "boba". Co więcej, widnieje w nich pomarańczowe pasemko z czarnymi prążkami. Czubek głowy dziewczyny ozdobiony jest srebrną opaską z zielono-pomarańczowymi kocimi uszami. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulę bez rękawów. Część jej kołnierzu jest pomarańczowa i ozdobiona czarną kratą. Na ubraniu widnieje również pojedynczy, pionowy srebrny pas. Na prawym nadgarstku Scarah widnieje pomarańczowa bransoletka z ćwiekami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w czarne spodnie w szarą kratkę. Całość przepasana jest pomarańczowym paskiem z ćwiekami, do którego został przyczepiony zielony koci ogon. Buty Scarah są białe, na koturnie, wiązane pomarańczowymi sznurówkami. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka z pomarańczowymi rzepami. We are Monster High Scarah_WAMH_doll.png|Lalka Scarah_WAMH_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'We are Monster High' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX43 W tej serii włosy Scarah związane są w koński ogon sięgający do łopatek. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zieloną sukienkę na ramiączkach. Ozdobiona jest ona czarnymi wzorkami, przedstawiającymi przerażone oczy i krzyczące usta. W pasie przepasana jest ona białym paskiem. Buty dziewczyny to różowe szpilki, wiązane na kostce. Do lalki została dołączona różowa flaga z czarnym logiem Mosnter High. Lalka dostępna jest wyłącznie w pięciopaku z Lagooną Blue, Cleo de Nile, Slomanem Mortavitchem oraz Gildą Goldstag. Ghoul Fair Scarah GF doll.jpg|Lalka Scarah GF art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Fair' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW69 * Numer modelu: CHW73 W tej serii włosy Scarah są wyprostowane i sięgają one do bioder dziewczyny. Jej grzywka, ozdobiona cytrynowymi pasemkami, zaczesana jest na prawą stronę głowy. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy uda. Utrzymuje się ona na czarnej siateczce z golfem. Całość ozdobiona jest zielonymi kleksami, a ponadto - oddzielona różową tasiemką. Buty Scarah to białe kozaki na półprzeźroczystym, cytrynowym koturnie w kształcie piany. Do lalki zostało dołączone przeźroczyste, zielone wiaderko, z którego kapie woda. Meta Timeline * 5 maja 2010: Scarah pojawia się w webisodzie Zjemwas Brothers jako postać w tle. * 7 lipca 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Scarah Screams. * 21 lipca 2011: Scarah jest jedną z trzech propozycji lalek na San Diego Comic-Con. * 11 sierpnia 2011: Scarah zwycięża w konkursie z SDCCI. * 29 maja 2012: Oficjalna lalka Scarah zostaje zaprezentowana. * 12 czerwca 2012: Lalka Scarah jest dostępna do zakupienia na SDCCI 2012 w limitowanym dwupaku ze Strachem. * 12 lipca 2012: "Oficjalny art" Scarah zostaje ujawniony. * 12 lipca 2012: Pierwsze wpisy z pamiętnika Screams zostały ujawnione. * 12 lipca 2012: Scarah pojawiła się w webisodzie Co zrobić z voodoo? jako postać pierwszoplanowa. * 8 maja 2013: Profil Scarah został opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 8 października 2013: Scarah zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie 13 Życzeń. * 8 kwietnia 2014: Scarah pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii książek "Ghoulfriends" w książce Ghoulfriends 'Til the End. Ciekawostki * Scarah była cheerleaderką w składzie Potworniarek, ale odeszła razem z Toralei Stripe. * Potrafi czytać w myślach i zna się dobrze na budowie mózgu. * O Irlandzkim pochodzeniu Scarah, świadczy chociażby fakt, że w webisodach dziewczyna ma irlandzki akcent. * Kolor jej ubrania jest związany z pochodzeniem dziewczyny. * Pierwsza lalka dziewczyny była prototypem. Scarah zdaje się mieć opaskę Ghoulii z pierwszej serii lalek. Prawdopodobnie była to re-paintowana Frankie Stein Gloom Beach. * W Polsce jej imię zostało przetłumaczone na Scarah Krzyk. * Jej imię jest mieszanką słowa "scar" (ang. blizna) oraz imienia Sarah. en: Scarah Screams Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Banshee Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:We are Monster High Kategoria:Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Kategoria:Ghoul Fair Kategoria:Scarah Screams